Alice The Madness Begins
by darknessmaker
Summary: Alice kingstly, a typical teenage girl in an asylum trying to recover her memories,
1. The Beginning

Alice looked around the cold dark white room, She was once again tied up on her bed for biting one of the doctors while they were trying to give her medication. They told her she needed to calm down, but of course that was always difficult. As she was staring at the doctors while they were trying to pull her teeth out, she began to think *take me to wonderland..* she whispered in her mind. The room started to go black, as she awoke she felt grass tickling her skin and something tapping her back. She slowly sat up and looked at her surroundings, the trees were dead and gray as a fresh corpse. She grinned to herself as she saw the water ooze with blood, blood was always so comforting to Alice. The taste and texture was so pure and innocent it made her go crazy with hunger, people at the asylum always called her the vampire from her interest in blood and of course biting the doctors. the smell of blood hit her nose making her stomach growl loudly, she began to follow the scent. The black grass tickling her feet every step of the way. Then she saw it, the blood lake of the dammed."of course... the blood lake... they say if you look in they will pull you into hell" she looked into the water and grinned. A hand then grabbed her hair, she yelped and stepped back putting her hands to her chest. She turned her head to see a small man with a green top hat, he was cracking a little chicken bone in his hand. "Evening Alice" he said in a small voice, she blinked *who is this man?* She thought to herself as she took a step towards the man. She saw he was holding a dripping tea cup in his other hand, "who are you?" She asked. "Me? Why my dear girl... I am the mad bone cracker" her answered giving her a dark grin. "Wicked name" She said looking at him, he was wearing a black suit with chains on his ankles. She looked at him again he was still grinning at her. "So Alice what are you doing here?" He asked his voice getting a bit soft. "I had to get away from the doctors" she answered through her teeth, "ah biting again?" He said chuckling softly. He stood up and put a hand on the top of her head. "Ah Alice you are so mad it makes me look sane" he laughed darkly, Alice looked up at him and smiled abit. Cracker was such a card to be around, Alice never knew if he would be joking or being serious. "Well I'm glad to hear that cracker" She snapped at him. "Oh please you know it's funny, so would you like some tea Alice?" He asked holding the tea cup up to her. She noded and took it, hours passed Alice began to see the white room. "No..Cracker" She yelled out, "see you later love" he said calmly. She opened her eyes and sat up, her mouth hurt and bled onto the floor. "I have to run away... I can't stay here.."


	2. The Boy

The dark, something I love more then life it self... Just the thought of it makes me grin ear to ear. I've always been interested in it.. But never understood why, as a small child I was attracted to dark things. Like dark rooms and monsters, but just never questioned why I liked it. i think this is the reason why i love wonderland so much.. everything is dark and bloody there.. My thoughts were stopped as soon as I heard the metal door open with a creek, I looked up to see a small child walking into the room. I blinked in confusion, who was this child? As he stepped in further I noticed his eyes were completely black, I began to feel strangely calm as I looked at the child I noticed it was a boy, the boy stopped to stare at me. I flinched at the sight of the boys face. his eyelids were completely black as well it looks as if he burned them off. the boy began to smile a wicked smile. i began to back away as he started walking towards my bed. i shivered and tried to get away but it was no use. he grabbed my arms and said in a low dark voice "wake up"

Alice screamed and shot out of her bed like a bullet, she panted and wiped the sweat on her forehead. Jesus fucking Christ.. she thought to herself, it was the first dream she had in years that wasn't wonderland. she looked around to see she was in the white room again. she sighed deeply and laid back down, nothing ever changes.. but that dream.. what the hell was that? it felt like a warning to her, it felt weird but she secretly loved it. anything that scared her or sent a shiver up her spine she loved, though she would never admit it to herself she knew she did. she laughed to herself and shook her head. "no i'm fine" she said aloud. everything was just fine.

"_Domi-nique -nique -nique s'en allait tout simplement,Routier, pauvre et tous chemins, en tous lieux,Il ne parle que du Bon Dieu,Il ne parle que du Bon Dieu." _

the song kept playing over and over, Alice could hardly stand it. this is the song the people who worked at the asylum would play, its just an old french song.. but just it playing makes you go more insane. she shook her head. she knew she couldn't stop the song from playing.

"_A l'e poque ou Jean-sans-Terre de' Angleterre etait Roi_  
_Dominique, notre Pere, combattit les Albigeois"_

she tried covering her ears but it didn't work, she blinked slowly and looked around, the room was musty and dark. the sound of checkers slammed onto a table and inmates yelling were heard.

"_Ni chameau, ni diligence il parcout l'Europe a pied  
Scandinavie ou Provence dans la sainte pauvrete  
Enflamma de toute ecole filles et garcons pleins d'ardeur  
Et pour semer la Parole inventa les Freres-Precheurs"_

Alice sighed deeply and sat on the old couch in the back of the room, she smelled the smoke of a cigar and looked over. a boy with black hair and gray eyes was sitting close by her at a table watching an inmate slam the checkers onto the table. she looked at him and he stared back at her with questioning eyes. Alice looked away and blushed a bit. why is he staring at me? she thought as she bit down on her lip.

_"Et deux anges se presenterent portant de grands pains dores  
Dominique vit en reve les precheurs du monde_ entier"

the boy slowly got up and walked to the record player, he took the record out and smashed it against the wall. all the inmates stopped what they were doing to look at him, Alice turned to look at him as well. the nuns that were standing by the record player began to look angry with him, the guards in the doorway walked over and grabbed the boy. the boy made no attempted to get away, he slowly looked up at Alice and winked at her. Alice blushed deeply but action but chose to ignore it. the boy was then dragged away to one of the safe rooms. she felt a little sorry for the boy.

Hours passed and Alice went back to her room, but she was stopped by the boy, she blinked in confusion and looked at him. he smiled down at her and walked off, she sighed and shook her head. **no i cant do this..** Alice thought in her mind. **i cant like him.. its not real **she paused as she heard the doors slam open. she looked up and saw a man in a brown suit with black hair walking towards her, she blinked and looked at him. he was staring dead at her, he sat down next to her and put a hand on hers "miss Alice i am doctor Hensler, i am here to help you" he said almost silently. she nodded her head once and looked away, a song playing in her head

_oh Alice... come back to wonderland..oh Alice.. come back to us.. we need you to fight the bad and keep the good.. you fell down the hole.. you got back on your feet and kept moving.. we need you.. shes killing us all.. even Hatter.. oh Alice.. their killing us.. killing..killing.. _

Alice began to scream loudly at the song that everyone turned to look at her, nurses rushed over to her and took her away. she kicked and screamed to get away from them but they wouldn't let her, they took out a sharp needle and stuck her in the neck with it making her eyelids slowly close and her voice calm, **wonderland..** she thought before she fell into blackness

**hey guys, so contest for this story! who wants me to use their photo as the cover for this story? :3 oh and the first song isnt mine**


End file.
